


The Reunion

by lightningkillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Gon, Fluff and Smut, Gon has a bad sense of humor, M/M, Making Out, Stripping, Sub Killua, and teasing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningkillua/pseuds/lightningkillua
Summary: Killua invites Gon back to his hotel room where he asks if he could kiss Gon. Things then escalates, and needless to say, they become more than "just friends".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I've been working on this fic on/off for almost a year, so I'm sorry if my writing isn't consistent ... anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it!!!

"G-Gon??", asked Killua, his voice a little nervous, as he reached out towards the other who turned and—

 

* * *

 

It was a rather nice morning; no clouds, the sun slowly rising, and the temperature just like how Killua preferred it.

He and Alluka had just arrived to this little town, and so he was in the middle of grocery shopping at a market (as well as checking out the town for anything that could threaten his sister!) whilst Alluka rested in their hotel room.

He had just bought the last thing on his shopping list when he heard an all too familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly turned around towards the direction the voice came from. Once again, he heard the voice - this time it was a laughter! He then proceeded to quietly, yet quickly, 'hunt' the source down. Sure enough, as soon as he had turned around the corner, he saw him. He saw Gon! He was standing at some stall, talking with the seller about something. Killua were too focused and too deep in thoughts to listen to what it exactly was. It was thoughts such as, "what's Gon doing here? Wait, what if it isn't Gon?? No no, it _gotta_ be him! Who else wears so much green, and so, so short shorts-" It hadn't even been a second after he had thought that thought before he immediately shook his head, and saying to himself, "fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm _not_ gonna think about that _now!_ "

As he had told himself that, he had found himself right behind Gon. His heart beating a little faster as he tried to prepare himself. "Shit, okay ... calm down, Killua, calm down." He gulped, closed his eyes, and breathed in and out for a couple of seconds before opening them again.

"G-Gon??", asked Killua, his voice a little nervous, as he reached out towards the other who turned and— hugged him! "Killua!!", sounded it from Gon who was happily surprised. At first, Killua was surprised of being hugged, but when he heard his name, he just smiled and hugged back, embracing the other.

This lasted, unfortunately, only a second as he was then being bombarded with questions. "So glad to see you! I didn't know you were here, but I'm glad you're! It's been a long time, how are you? What have you been doing since we went each our own ways? Oh, hey, where's Alluka? And how is she? Does she get enough food? Do _you?_ "

The question just kept on coming and coming, so Killua let go of Gon, and made a 'T' with his hands while he at the same time quickly said, "Timeout, timeout! Sheesh, what's with all the questions? Didn't know I was being interrogated ..." He rolled his eyes at the last word.

"But-", started Gon before he was cut off by Killua, "Yeah yeah, I know. You just wanna know how I've been, and if I've been taking care of Alluka and myself, right? So-"

This time it was Gon who interrupted the other. It was a simple, yet sternly, "No!" He then crossed his arms as he continued by saying, "No, it's not _just_ about that. It's not _just_ whether or not you've been taking care of yourself. I didn't ask those things to just small talk. I asked because I _genuinely_ want to know how you've been!"

Silence fell, neither of them said anything; Gon just looked sternly at Killua, and Killua was just ... blinking in puzzlement and shock. A moment passed after that before Killua finally replied back, almost shouting it, "Yeah well ... Whatever!"

With that weak comeback, he turned his back to Gon. "Dammit ... Why did I have to start a fight with him? Haven't seen him in a long time, and the first thing I do is doing that ... Nice one, Killua, nice one ...", thought Killua for himself, and mentally face palming himself. Right before he could turn around and apologize or something, he felt a buzzing in his pocket; his phone was ringing, and the one who was at the other end was Alluka. As he was taking his phone out, he prepared himself for the second time in less than half an hour, and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey Alluka! Yeah, I'm out shopping ... Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Why? Oh ... Okay ... yeah, Gon's here ... n-no I wasn't- ... Yeah okay, I was, but it was- ... okay, I'll do that ... See ya!"

He hung up, sighed a bit, and turned around again, saying, "That was Alluka ... she wants to meet you ..."

And just like that, they went to where Killua and Alluka stayed – Gon was still not saying anything to Killua, and Killua couldn't really find the right words, so they walked in complete silence.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived, Alluka hugged both of them at the same time. Which made Killua blush a tiny bit for a moment – not because he was hugged by Alluka, that was as usual, but because his shoulder and arm were briefly touching Gon's shoulder and arm. Alluka then took a step back, looked at both of them, and said a bit sternly, "Now, I don't know what happened between you two when you met, but you guys need to solve it and get back to being happy."

With those words, the three of them, or rather, Gon and Killua went inside the living room and sat down while Alluka got them something to drink. Gon was sitting in the sofa and Killua was sitting on a chair.

"So ...", started Killua, thinking about how to make things good again, "Umm ... Hey, did you know that as a Hunter, one can get a special Hunter hotel room for free? Well, it's of course only temporary, just a service thing that makes it easier as a Hunter to travel around doing one’s job. It's not like one can stay in the same room forever ..."

No answer.

But what else did he expect? That Gon would drop his jaw in astonishment and say something like, "Wow, I didn't know that, that's cool!"? Of course not! Killua knew that, he was just dragging things out by telling Gon that random fact. And of course Gon just sat there in complete silence. Though, it seemed like he had eased up quite a bit.

Finally, Killua sighed, and looked a bit down as he said, "Hey, umm ... Sorry about earlier, Gon ... I don't know why I got like that ... I guess I was just a bit overwhelmed by all your questions ... as well as _really_ surprised! I mean ... I didn't think that we would meet this fast ... But I'm glad, so _so_ incredible glad that we did! But ... umm, yeah-".

Before he could say more, he felt Gon's warm hand on his own. "I know", said Gon a bit quiet but smiling before he scratched the back of his head with his free hand and continued by saying, "I know you, so I know that. And ... I guess I also have to apologize to you about before ... So, umm ... I'm sorry that I flipped out earlier ...! And sorry for all those questions ..."

The last words where followed with a small laughter. At the same time, Killua looked up at Gon again as soon as Gon had apologized, and said, "N-no no, it's okay, you don't have to apologize ..."

After having said those words, the two boys got quiet for a bit.

The one who broke the silence was, to Gon's surprise, Killua. What surprised Gon was partially because it was Killua, and not himself, that had broken the silence. But most of all, what surprised Gon was the words Killua had chosen to break the silence with; "Gon ... can I kiss you?", asked Killua flustered, but certainly and calmly.

A moment went by where Gon was just blinking and trying to figure out the words Killua had spoken.

For a few seconds, Gon felt that he had been asked to solve a mathematical question. But he then quickly regained his thoughts and smiled warmly as he gave his answer.

"Sure!"

It was just that. Just a short, simple answer. Which left Killua blinking and a bit confused. "I-I mean ... can I kiss you on your ... mouth?" As he asked that, he lowered his eyes in embarrassment as well as because he was a little bit afraid that Gon would decline.

"I know you meant that.", replied Gon as he made room for Killua beside him and patting on the spot beside him. Hearing that, Killua blushed slightly and moved over to the sofa. His face was mere inches away from Gon's, and the distance only grew shorter and shorter until they could feel each other’s breaths as they were gazing each other in the eyes.

Without saying anything more, Killua closed the distance between them. As he did that, he closed his eyes as well as their lips met and they could feel and taste each other.

The kiss itself only lasted a small second, but to Killua it felt like ages. "That was ... really great ...! And God damn your lips were so warm and sweet!", said Killua with a lowered, almost nonexistent voice. Gon answered with a sheepishly grin, "Likewise, Killua~", and leaned in for another kiss.

This time, the kiss actually lasted longer as Gon was kissing Killua deeply; Gon had even grabbed the others head gently as he was making out with him.

While this was going on, the white haired boy was just sitting still without doing anything as he was enjoying this so much that he wouldn't risk ruining the moment. And so, he just sat there with his _best friend_ holding his head in a soft, yet firm, grip while having his mouth explored by Gon's ... tongue??! It definitely was his tongue that Killua could feel! It had slowly, but surely made its way inside his mouth, and now it was twirling around his own!

The only thing he could think of, was that it just felt so _good!_ He loved making out with Gon; something he secretly had been fantasizing about for quite some time. That, and something else, something even more ... grown up thing to do.

Just as he was about to dare to kiss Gon back, he remembered something; they weren't alone! Alluka was there with them!!! And so, he quickly pushed himself free of Gon's grab and turned around to face his little sister, while almost shouting, "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

But to his big surprise, she wasn't there. She wasn't standing in great shock of seeing her big brother making out with a green hedgehog, and neither was she standing in awe, watching him making lovingly out with his best friend. No, the only ones who were there, were Gon and Killua himself. "Wh-whaa?? Where's ... where's Alluka?", thought Killua a bit nervous to himself. "What's wrong, Kiru? Is it Alluka?", began Gon asking Killua, who, at the mentioning of his sister's name, faced him and said, "yeah, where's she? I ... I thought she was here ... watching us ..."

As those words were uttered, a small laughter could be heard; it was Gon laughing a bit. "O-oh, sorry, should've said that she didn't want to disturb us while we were talking, so she went in to her room", as Gon told that, he motioned with his thump pointing to a door diagonally behind himself. Killua followed Gon's hand motion, "oh ... Wait, h-how much did she see?" Gon chuckled at the others panic state, but reassured him by answering teasingly, "don't worry, she didn't see us kiss each other~ she must, at most, have seen our hands touch."

As Gon had said that, he chuckled again, and Killua's face turned dark red. "Sh-shut up, i-idiot ... You're being embarrassing ...!", said Killua as he turned a bit around to hide his blushed face from the other. But that proved to be a fatal mistake, because less than a moment after had Gon wrapped his tanned arms around the pale boy and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry~ Kiru, I didn't mean that~", said Gon as he pretended to be sorry, as well as teasingly giving Killua's neck a couple of kisses.

A couple of moments went by with Gon trying to tease the other, but since he didn't get the reaction he wanted – he didn't get a reaction at all! Killua was just sitting there like a rock ... not moving at all or letting out _any_ sound. Or that was what Gon had at least assumed. And so, when he had let go of the other, and he had quickly moved around to face him while kneeling, he discovered why Killua hadn't reacted! It was because the white haired boy was closing his eyes tight, and biting his lower lip in embarrassment; he was even clenching his fists!

Just as Gon was about to ask what was going on and why Killua was like that, he ... he saw what was wrong; right in front of his nose was a big bulge!

He blushed slightly and gulped before he said, while looking up at the other who had opened his eyes slightly, "did you ... did you become like that because of our kissing? ... Do you want some help with it?"

Killua's eyes flung open as Gon's suggestion reached his ears, and as it did, he could feel his ears and face getting even warmer. A slow, and nervous nod was all he could get himself to reply.

Gon smirked and nodded as he chirped seducing, "here I go then~"

With those words, he planted his hands on either side of Killua's hips, and dug his fingers inside the baggy shorts of Killua. He looked up and gave one last smirk to his friend before he chuckled and pulled down the shorts. With the help of Killua himself, he managed to pull the shorts completely off. He then licked his lips as his _friend’s_ bulge was now even more prominent with the baggy shorts gone. It was obvious that Killua was rock hard beneath his boxers.

Gon looked up yet again to get the green light to proceed, which he did, and so he, to Killua's big surprise, leaned his head down to the hard on, took a long, deep sniff of it, and licked his lips again, this time just hungrier, before he slowly licked upwards; down from Killua's balls, up past his shaft, and then finally up to his tip.

"G-Gon~", moaned Killua quietly even though there still was the fabric between Killua's boner and Gon's wet tongue.

"Yes~ Kiru? Did you like that~?", chuckled Gon back teasingly, which just made Killua blush a tad more.

Gon didn't wait for the others answer though, he simply just continued his doing. This time, he went a step further; he placed his lips on the tip of Killua's penis, and gradually opened them as he slowly took more and more of his _friends_ hard on in his mouth. Yet another quiet moan escaped the lips of the white haired boy as Gon had engulfed his boxer covered hard on. "P-please ... Stop teasing me, Gon.", sounded it from Killua who was hastily reaching his limit.

Ever since he had gone off on his adventure with his sister, he rarely had the time, or opportunity, to relieve himself. Which meant he was pretty pent up, as well as that he was even more sensitive than he normally would have been. Or at least that was what he liked to think, when in fact, he had dreamt for this, he had _longed_ for this!

Well, not exactly this particular act, but rather the more general picture of having a closer relationship to Gon. Though he had time and time again imagined doing various _things_ with his best friend. At first it was something as innocent as just holding hands, maybe even some light kisses now and then, but with time, and the more he learned about and spent with Gon, the dirtier his thoughts became. It was things like sleeping together with him, giving in to his, hopefully as well as Gon's, inner lusts, and just do whatever they wanted, _whenever_ they wanted it.

A snap brought Killua back from his thoughts, and he saw Gon snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Ah, you're back", chuckled Gon, "What were you thinking of, Kiru~?" 

Gon was answered by silence as the other was a bit too embarrassed to be honest and tell it, at least for now ...

"Well ... Never mind that, how about we go inside your room~?", asked Gon with a smirk as he got up. Killua knew that between the lines it meant " _let's go to your room and continue_ ", so he just got up, and pretended to sigh, "fine, let's do that ..."

And so, with his heartbeat beating faster, he and Gon went inside his room.

They had barely entered his room before Gon had thrown himself over him, like a wild predator going in for the kill on its prey.

They ended up on Killua's bed with Gon making out with him deeply, as well as slowly trailing his hand down the others body until he reached Killua's hard on. A small moan escaped Killua's lips, and Gon smirked as he broke the kiss, "why don't we get those boxers off of you, hmm?"

It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question, because right after he had 'asked' that, he began pulling off the boxers.

Though, the owner of the pair of boxers didn't mind at all, he was just sitting there on his bed, enjoying Gon being so ... _dominant_ and straightforward. "Well ... If you say so~", he teased as he finally had, more or less, regained his usual calm self.

A minute after, Gon had Killua's entire cock engulfed in his mouth, and Killua had his head thrown back with his eyes rolled back, his mouth open, and his tongue lazily out; he was clearly enjoying this greatly, and Gon _knew_ that. Not because he saw Killua's lewd expression, but because of the hard moans the boy failed to suppress, as well as because he was pushing his crotch against Gon. A smirk was plastered on Gon's face and he had his eyes closed as he was concentrating on bobbing his head up and down Killua's hard on, occasionally taking his whole length in.

"G-Gon ... I ... I can feel the back of your throat. Where ... Where, ah~~", moaned Killua hard, which was then followed by, "I-I'm gonna cum soon, Gon!"

Saying that, he began pulling his crotch back and pushing Gon away as he hurried off to the bathroom, leaving a baffled Gon behind.

A faint "Sorry!" was heard from the bathroom.

"Fuck ... Why did I run?? Ughhh, I'm such an idiot!!", mumbled Killua to himself as he splashed his blushed face with cold water. "Gotta make it up to him ...", he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yup, a real~ idiot", chuckled Gon who was now standing by the door. "How are you gonna make it up, Kiru~?", he continued as he walked closer and closer, until he was _right_ behind the other, "hmm~?"

Killua looked over his shoulder and bit his lower lip as he felt Gon's hands wrapping around his waist, and _something big and hard_ pressing against his bare ass! "I ... Umm ... I won't run away again ... S-so you can just do with me as you please ..."

"You bet I will, Kiru~", grinned Gon with a fat smirk plastered on his face, "'cause you're _mine_ after all, _right_ Kiru?"

As he said that, he traced his hands from Killua's waist down to his throbbing cock, which he slowly began to rub oh so gentle. This caused the white haired boy to let out a long, and in his own opinion, embarrassed moan. "D-dammit ... That was _not_ the kind of reaction I wanted to make ..!!", he thought to himself as he would rather have made a witty remark.

Though, Gon enjoyed it immensely. "Mmmm~ that was a rather nice lewd sound you made there~", he whispered into the others ear before he lightly bit Killua's earlobe, and continued, "make some more of them for me, will ya~?!"

This sent some pleasant chills down Killua's a-bit-too-pale back. However, he wasn't about to tell that to the hyperactive boy behind him! God forbid that! He wouldn't want the other to have yet another embarrassing, or rather, another lewd thing he could do to him. That would be a disaster!! Or ... Perhaps not ... "Maybe I'll tell him at some other time ... It _did_ feel amazing after all ...", concluded Killua shyly for himself.

"Oho? Did ya like that, Kiru? Want me to bite you again~?", teased Gon. Before he could bite the others ear again, Killua turned around and pushed Gon against the wall in one quick move. "How about _I_ bite _you_ instead, hmm?", whispered Killua in Gon's ear.

"Mmm~ I would love~ that, Kiru~", smirked Gon, and winked as he added, "you can bite me _anywhere_ , my body is yours~ to take."

"Y-you idiot! You can't just go from being dominant to being submissive ... You gotta choose and stick with one ...!", replied Killua almost mumbling while turning his blushed face away from Gon, as he didn't wanna let the other see him blushing _yet again_. Gon did see it though, but instead of commenting on it, he just chuckled as he said, "Oh, I know what I'm gonna _stick_ with!"

Complete silence.

"God, Gooooon! You didn't just imply what I think you did, did you??", asked Killua while rolling his eyes. He then quickly added, "Wait, on a second thought, don't answer that ...!" 

Gon couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. "Sorry~ I just had to, Kiru", he apologized jokingly with his tongue sticking out.

"'Sorry' my ass", commented Killua, which he regretted a bit, because as soon as he came with that comment, he felt Gon's hands on each of his bare butt cheeks. "Did you mention your lovely ass?", smirked Gon and squeezed them a bit. "How about we go back to your room and continue from where you ran off from, hmm~? Or would you rather do it here in the bathroom~?"

"My room!!", sounded it from Killua as he grabbed Gon's hand and hurried off to his room. He would _not_ want his little sister to interrupt them in the middle of their sexual act. The embarrassment would kill him! Besides, how would he even explain what they were doing? Hell, he wouldn't even be able to say anything from the embarrassment!

"One second", said Gon as he quickly scribbled something down on a paper before attaching it to the door as he got inside and locked it. "Just to be extra sure if she doesn't see my note~", winked Gon and stuck out his tongue playfully as he was leaning up against the door.

Though, he didn't stay there more than a moment as he then began to slowly and seducingly strip while walking towards Killua.

Killua was mesmerized as he saw the other stripping. He just stood there looking up and down Gon's _beautiful_ body. How could anyone be as breathtaking as he was??!! And damn, the island boy sure had a big package!!

"Are you just gonna stand there all night, or are we gonna have some fun, Kiru~?", chuckled Gon as he gently pushed the other down on the bed.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, Killua and Gon is spooning in the bed, their arms are gently wrapped around each other, and Gon's head is against Killua's chest; he can hear Killua's heartbeat, and feel his chest inflate and deflate with each breath.

"Hey Kiru?", whispered Gon softly as he looked up at his boyfriend with his hazel brown eyes. 

"Mmmm?", answered Killua sleepily.

"I love you", grinned Gon and squeezed Killua a bit.

Hearing those three words filled Killua's body with warmth, and he kissed Gon's forehead as he blushed a bit.

"I love you too, Gon"

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it so far, then thank you!! Thanks for reading it, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it, heheh cx 
> 
> Any thoughts/constructive criticism are welcome <3


End file.
